


K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on Fan Art, Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed and Laxus, sitting in a tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

**Author's Note:**

> To AskFaxus blog and [the fanart that inspired this](http://askfraxus.tumblr.com/post/146368542847/freed-and-laxus-sitting-on-a-tree-k-i-s-s-i-n-g). Used with permission.

[Art by AskFraxus](http://askfraxus.tumblr.com/post/146368542847/freed-and-laxus-sitting-on-a-tree-k-i-s-s-i-n-g)  
[Colors by Rhov](http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/146395630199/lineart-by-askfraxus-sitting-in-a-tree)

To Laxus' surprise, Freed wanted to take a solo mission. It was not even challenging: catch a rare breed of truffle boar and bring it to the client unharmed. However, it was the reward that Freed wanted, some book, sounded boring, but he snatched the mission flier as soon as he saw it with a shine of excitement in his eyes.

Laxus felt concerned. Hunting was not exactly Freed's specialty. The boar was illusive; the client had spent two years hunting it without a single glimpse, only tracks to show it was definitely somewhere in the woods.

Laxus did not like the idea of Freed being on a mission that could last a long time. He insisted on coming along. He did not care about a reward. He muttered something about being bored, but really he did not want to be without Freed for so long.

Two days later, they were up in a tree in the woods where the truffle boar was known to roam. They had purposely buried truffles near the roots, at a high cost, but Freed _really_ wanted that book. Freed set up rune traps in various locations. Now it was a matter of waiting for the boar to come out. Since the boar would run at the sight of a human, Freed and Laxus remained up in a massive oak tree with barrier runes to make sure they did not fall off.

Hours passed. The sun sank. Freed's runes spread out like a tree house platform so they could rest. They decided to take turns being on watch, just in case the boar showed up in the night.

Laxus watched Freed sleeping on the gently glowing runes, his long hair tucked neatly behind him, his own coat for a pillow, and Laxus' fur coat draped over him as a blanket. Deftly, he stroked Freed's hair. So soft! Freed hummed yet did not wake. He nestled down into the fur, muttered Laxus' name, and kept sleeping.

Laxus forgot about taking turns on watch. He spent the entire night gazing at Freed as he slept. He did not even mind getting scolded in the morning that he should have woken Freed up to take a turn at watching.

They ate breakfast in the tree and climbed down only to relieve nature. Laxus wondered just how long they would stay up there. Freed seemed ready to spend a whole week waiting, if need be.

Just how precious was that book?

The first day, despite silence and diligence, they saw nothing. Night shrouded them once again, and this time Laxus slept first. As the moon gleamed on the spiky golden hair, Freed completely lost track of time. He gazed tenderly at Laxus' relaxed, sleeping face.

Morning dawned with a scant breakfast and more waiting. Freed focused, waiting for any sign of the animal. Laxus, on the other hand, was sick of this.

Freed saw the frustration in Laxus' face. If the Lightning Dragon Slayer got grumpy, he would start to complain, like he always did. Freed needed to cheer him up before he got loud.

That's all it was, he told himself. Cheering up Laxus.

Freed leaned over without a sound, caressed Laxus' face to urge him to look over, and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. It caught Laxus off-guard, eyes wide at Freed's boldness.

Freed leaned back with a smirk. That definitely chased away the grumpy scowl. He wanted to laugh at the gawking blue eyes, but they needed to remain stealthy. He put his finger to his lips to remind Laxus that they were supposed to be hiding. Any noise could spook their prey.

Still, Laxus noticed the way the light filtered through the leaves, casting green hues that gleamed on Freed's hair and in his eyes. He was breathtaking in the shadows of the forest, like a noble spirit of the woods.

Laxus leaned in again, wrapped an arm around Freed, and gave him a deeper kiss. This time, Freed was the one surprised. Laxus almost never kissed him in public. Granted, they were many leagues from any houses, and Freed's runes would warn them of even a rodent approaching. They were perfectly alone, out in the open, hidden amidst oak leaves.

Freed melted into the firm embrace. He hummed with pleasure, and this time it was Laxus who hushed him, teasing with a seductive whisper, "Don't make a noise."

They began to kiss up in the tree, hands roaming, clothes separating, passion growing. Laxus laid Freed down onto the runes platform, hushed him again, and began to kiss down his neck, slipping his shirt to the side to expose the creamy collarbone. Teasing Freed and watching him struggle to stay quiet was a glorious sight.

Freed was lost in the pleasure and did not see his runes light up. Down below, the massive boar walked up to the tree, snuffling in search of the buried truffles. It paused to look up at the two locked in an amorous embrace and gave a snort of disgust.

Laxus heard the sound, and without pausing his erotic caresses, he pointed a finger down at the boar. A thin bolt of lightning struck it, not enough to kill it, just knock it unconscious for half an hour.

That was all the time Laxus needed.

* * *

Later that day, they walked along the road back to Magnolia. Freed was not even watching where he was going, enraptured by the book, eyes gleaming with excitement. Laxus glanced over his shoulder in curiosity and saw pages filled with text in some unknown language. Boring! Still, the joy in Freed's face was enough reward for him.

That and the love bite shining pink on Freed's neck.


End file.
